Takamasa Saeki
Takamasa Saeki is one of the characters that you can choose for the MC after the prologue in My Forged Wedding. He is a famous scriptwriter and flirts with the MC in all routes. Background Coming soon... Appearance Saeki has a black hair in a very stylish hairstyle, light brown eyes and has a white/pale complextion. Outfits 'Cilivian Attire: '''He always wears his white long sleeved collared shirt, black pants and brown dress shoes. ''More coming soon... Personality Saeki is a bit of a sadist, loving when the MC blushes or reacts "cutely" at his perverted remarks. He also has a rule of anyone who is to be with him to call each other "honey", "darling", and "my love".Needless to say, you will be on your toes around him since it's very hard to predict what he will say, or do, next. However, as a lover, he is very caring and sweet - he treats MC like a princess. Saeki doesn't keep his living area clean either since his job requires most of his attention. In result, he sleeps during part of the day after finishing work late in the morning. When he's half asleep, he can get really touchy with his hands. Saeki has a quirky side with a collection of colorful socks and will only wear white shirts. When he wakes up, he always puts on his socks immediately before doing anything else. He always drinks coffee while working to keep himself awake and follows a routine everyday. Saeki is actually really sensitive despite acting flirty and playful on the surface. He also has a hard time talking about his real feelings, something that he shares with his father, and will need a push or have someone say it for him. But in the end, he may feel something for you. Summary of Routes Coming soon... CGs Main Story Takamasa Saeki Main Story 1.JPG Takamasa Saeki Main Story 2.JPG Takamasa Saeki Main Story 3.JPG Takamasa Saeki Main Story 4.JPG Takamasa Saeki Main Story 5.JPG Takamasa Saeki Main Story 6.JPG Epilogue Takamasa Saeki Epilogue.JPG Sequel Takamasa Saeki Sequel 1.JPG Takamasa Saeki Sequel 2.JPG Takamasa Saeki Sequel 3.JPG Takamasa Saeki Sequel 4.JPG Sequel Epilogue Takamasa Saeki Sequel Epilogue.JPG Season Two Takamasa Saeki Season Two 1.JPG Takamasa Saeki Season Two 2.JPG Takamasa Saeki Season Two 3.JPG Takamasa Saeki Season Two 4.JPG Takamasa Saeki Season Two 6.JPG Takamasa Saeki Season Two 5.JPG Season Two Epilogue ITakamasa Saeki Season Two Epilogue.JPG Wedding Bells Takamasa Saeki Wedding Bells 1.jpg Takamasa Saeki Wedding Bells 2.jpg Takamasa Saeki Wedding Bells 3.jpg Takamasa Saeki Wedding Bells Happy Ending.jpg Takamasa Saeki Wedding Bells Super Happy Ending.jpg Wedding Bells Epilogue Takamasa Saeki Wedding Bells Epilogue.jpg Honeymoon Takamasa Saeki Honeymoon 1.jpg Takamasa Saeki Honeymoon 2.jpg Takamasa Saeki Honeymoon 3.jpg Takamasa Saeki Honeymoon 4.jpg Honeymoon Epilogue Takamasa Saeki Honeymoon Epilogue.jpg Trivia *None of his friends (except for Chiharu) calls him by his first name, "Takamasa" because they feel that his last name suits him better. Category:Characters Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Male Category:Takamasa Saeki